


Rescue

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse rationalized as punishment, Alec is not in a good place, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse, Seriously the first half of this story is not a good mindset, Skip if any f this might trigger you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary:  Lucifer comes for his son.(This is the fic where Lucifer comes to save Alec, if you are triggered by child abuse in any form or cannot handle depictions of children in danger or being harmed you should probably skip this fic.)Warnings: There is child whipping rationalized as punishmentBad parents Robert and Maryse LightwoodEmotional Abuse/ Physical abuseWhipping





	Rescue

Summary: Lucifer comes for his son.  
(This is the fic where Lucifer comes to save Alec, if you are triggered by child abuse in any form or cannot handle depictions of children in danger or being harmed you should probably skip this fic.)

Warnings: There is child whipping rationalized as punishment  
Bad parents Robert and Maryse Lightwood   
Emotional Abuse/ Physical abuse   
Whipping 

\----

Alec was terrified, he knew he'd screwed up, that because of him three Nephilim were injured and in critical condition.

When they'd returned from patrol Alec had been sent immediately to his room pending the reports of those uninjured and then his parents would make a decision regarding his punishment.

Alec knew he deserved any punishment that his parents came up with, it was his fault after all that the others had been hurt, he had just been too slow, too small really to reach and not strong enough to make an impact when he did manage to connect his hits against the demons they had been fighting. It was his fault his fellow Shadowhunters were fighting for their lives.

Alec looked up when the door opened to reveal his unsympathetic mother, he shivered at the cold way she glared down at him but stood up from the edge of his bed and followed her to the training room where his father waited.

Alec stood before his parents, eyes on the floor, trying not to show how afraid he was but glad that Izzy away at Idris, otherwise his baby sister would have been present for this.

"Do you know why you are here, Alexander?" His mother asked, voice hard and cold as ice.

Alec nodded, refusing to look at her.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you!" His mother demanded angrily.

Alec lifted his head and hoped that the tears in his eyes weren't obvious.

His parents both sneered down at him.

"We expected better of you, Alexander." His father began, "One of the Nephilim that was injured due to your failures has died, the others are not expected to last the night, do you understand?"

Alec felt the tears begin to make their way down his cheeks, despite his best efforts.

"Look at him, he's crying." She sneered to his father.

"That won't help anyone, Alexander, and it won't make us go easier." His father snarled, "Take your shirt off."

Alec took his shirt off as his father pulled down a belt from the training rack.

"Turn." His mother demanded.

Alec shivered in the chill of the room but straightened his back, maybe if he took his punishment well he'd be allowed to use and Iratz or a pain relief Rune.

Alec squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the first hit and whimpered, letting out a sob after the third hit landed.

Alec lost count of how many times the belt connected but he started getting hazy and lightheaded and so he assumed that the burst of fire and the smell of smoke and ash was his imagination, same with the gentle arms that caught him before he hit the floor and darkness over took him.

 

\-----

Lucifer had felt something off all day, his Grace shifty and restless. Lucifer would have called it worry if he had anything to worry over and so he had ignored it.

Ignored it until his chest burned with a similar fire as the one he had felt when his Father had cast him from the Heavens.

And then Lucifer let his Grace take him where it wished and he felt anger as he never had before when he saw the child being whipped and covered in their own blood.

Lucifer darted forward to catch the child before they hit the ground as they passed out and felt his Grace welcome the child's own and pushed the thought away for the moment to glare at two of Raziel's Nephilim.

Lucifer stood up from where he'd fallen to a knee in order to catch the boy in his arms.

"What were you doing?!" Lucifer screamed at them angrily, eyes blazing and burning, his wings on display but almost curling around them protectively.

"He's our son! We don't have to explain ourselves to you, we are well within our rights to punish him how we see fit!" The woman snarled and Lucifer wondered why she seemed familiar.

Lucifer straightened himself up to his full height, shoulders back, shifting his wings restlessly, they wanted to fight, to protect, and he watched the woman's eyes widen in surprise when she noticed the wings.

"Are you and Angel?" The man asked staring in awe at Lucifer.

Lucifer looked at him, dismissed the small man, knew that one day he would enjoy punishing the man for all he had done but mostly for what the man had done on this day to this undeserving child.

"I am Lucifer Morningstar, the Lord of Hell and the King of Evil! And this child is Mine!" Lucifer felt the truth of the words as they left his mouth, this child was his, by God and by Grace this child was now his to protect and keep.

The woman flinched away and opened her mouth to speak but Lucifer cut her off.

"You will say nothing, this child is Mine. I Claim him in the name of my Father as my son and Heir. If either of you even lay a hand on him or intend to see him to harm or death, you will regret it." Lucifer warned them, "Not that you won't be seeing me at your deaths, where I will most certainly take a personal interest in seeing to your punishments for what you have already done." Lucifer's hand found it's way to the back of the child's head where it rested against his shoulder in unconsciousness, "I am taking the child with me, I will be taking him every summer from this day forward, you will not keep him from me."

Lucifer looked at the boy's lax face, it was unfortunate that the child would have to return to his mother, Lucifer thought but it would hardly be best for the boy to remain in Hell for so long.

Lucifer glared at the man and woman, "I will return him at summer's end, and you will never raise a hand to him again, I will know if you do." And for a moment Lucifer let the two see his true face, his true eyes and all of the anger and hatred and damnation that resided within them, "I will not allow you to harm him ever again, and if you do..., well," Lucifer smiled a little evilly, "I do know so many ways to punish a person."

And with those words Lucifer vanished.

When he arrived back at Hell, Lucifer settled the boy into one of the unused rooms, pressing a bit of his Grace into the boy's body only to find it unnecessary as he felt the boy's own Grace take care of his injuries, leaving behind only scarred skin.

Lucifer stared down at this child, this spawn of himself, but not... not as humans spawned, this child was purer than that, born of his own Grace and brought forth into the world.

'But for what reason?' Lucifer wondered as he pulled up the boy's blankets and hid the bare shoulders from his view, 'And why now was he called to his side? Why not the moment the child was born? Why not at any other moment?'

Lucifer sighed and shook his head, looking away from the boy until he heard a soft intake of breath when the boy awakened a moment later.

"Who are you?" The boy asked as he stared at Lucifer in all his glory, face scarred and reddened, horns on display and the fires of Hell in his eyes with his white wings stained grey from the ash and smoke he'd walked through to get the boy to this room.

"I am Lucifer and you are my son." Lucifer said softly, "What name did that woman give you?"

"Alexander." The boy said softly, "But Izzy calls me Alec."

Lucifer stared down at the boy, "Then she should be the one to do so, Alexander."

"Why am I here?" Alec asked, "Did... did I die? Am I here because I got those Shadowhunters killed?" Alec asked as tears filled his eyes and overflowed despite the child's best attempts to stop them.

"You are not dead, Alexander, nor are you here to be punished." Lucifer explained gently, taking the child's small hand in his, "You are here because you are my son and I would like to be a part of your life and teach you anything you wish to learn."

Alec looked surprised, "You'd spend time with me? Like training and strategies?"

Lucifer frowned, "We could do other things as well, I could teach you the piano or whatever it is that human fathers do with their sons."

"I've always wanted to learn the piano, but Mother says it's a useless skill." Alec said, "And archery, then I can keep Izzy safe."

Lucifer nodded, "Then I shall find you the best archery teachers, I'm sure there are some around here somewhere. And I shall teach you to play the piano, but for tonight you should rest, you've had a trying day and I have to search out my piano, it has been sometime since I last played."

Lucifer stood up to leave but paused when the boy grabbed his wrist.

"What is it, Spawnling?" Lucifer asked gently.

"Will you.... Never mind." The boy said, letting Lucifer go and sinking into the pillows.

Lucifer looked at the boy and wondered if this moment would become significant, he could easily leave the boy here, in a new place, all alone, trust the child to know his limits and yet... and yet Lucifer found himself seating himself next to the boy on the bed.

Lucifer leaned back against the plain wall and summoned the only Book that was available in hell and began to read, "Genesis. In the beginning Father created the Heavens and the earth; and the earth being without form and empty, and darkness being on the face of the deep, and the Spirit of Father hovering on the face of the waters, and Father said, Let light be! And there was light...." Lucifer read, sometimes interjecting an anecdote or two about his siblings or scoffing at the way a thing was described and Lucifer was so intent on reading and telling Alec about what was right and wrong in the Book that he didn't notice that the boy had been asleep for hours, curled up next to the Angel with his fingers digging tightly into Lucifer's pant leg, near where the boy's head rested atop his thigh.

Lucifer stared down at his sleeping son and found himself carding his fingers through the boy's dark hair, he looked so peaceful, so trusting, he'd turned to the boy to ask a question and instead found Alec sleeping so trustingly and Lucifer's heart ached because.... because when was the last time someone, something, anything had trusted him so easily, so purely. Lucifer knew for a fact that Alec had no reason to rtust him, he'd essentually kidnapped the boy from his mother, from everything the child knew and yet there had been no real fear of him or what he would do to the boy and Lucifer didn't know what to do.

Lucifer shifted himself down the bed to lay next to Alec, shifting the boy so that his head rested against his chest and, with his fingers still sweeping through the child's hair, continued to read until the boy blinked his eyes open slowly the next morning.

And Lucifer decided that he wanted to see that shy little smile as many times as he could, and Lucifer realized that he never wanted to break the trust that Alec had given him.

Never wanted to break his son's heart.

And Lucifer wondered if once upon a time his own Father had felt the same way. And Lucifer prayed into the emptiness of the Universe that still remained untouched by God's light that he would never, never disappoint his own son the way God had ended up disappointing him.

He hoped that Alec would always trust him as purely as he had that first night, enough to fall asleep without fear.

And for the first time in so long Lucifer was scared of losing something.

 

\---

A/N: Yay! The first meeting and oops, Lucifer had some feels.

And Yes Lucifer reads the Bible, he thinks it's hilarious and he tells Alec the truth of it all, and soon Alec thinks the Bible is funny too.

I really feel like I should tag for Blasphemy now.


End file.
